Waves
by justrandomspnstuff
Summary: Cas just wants to see the ocean. Dean just wants to sleep. (Destiel Honeymooning at the beach)


Cas could hear the sound of the waves seeping through the windows. The sun was starting to come up, but only just barely, and Cas fought the urge to sneak out to the beach for the first time. He frowned, looking at Dean's sleeping form, wishing he could sleep, too. Or just that Dean would wake up so they could finally go to the water—they had gotten in too late yesterday to go see the beach.

As if in answer to his wish, the blankets started to stir next to him. Cas stretched, his eyes landing on the mound of comforters and sheets wadded up and heaping. The angel's chin dipped to his chest as he viewed his naked toes where his own blankets were missing.

With a smile, Cas propped himself up on his elbow to investigate the thief. Smirking, he poked at the mound of fluff, feeling his finger dip until it hit something solid:

"Oof."

Quickly, Cas pulled at the blankets, freeing a messy head of blonde hair, groaning against the small amount of sunlight as his fingers covered his eyes.

"Ha!" Cas said, climbing up to straddle Dean, pulling his hands away from his eyes as the hunter blinked to adjust to the light.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean whined, taking on an overly grumpy look.

But his words were lost as Cas started peppering his face, neck and chest, taking the argument out of him.

"You." Kiss. "Stole." Kiss. "All." Kiss, Kiss. "The blankets." Kiss. "Last." Kiss. "Night."

Dean grabbed the angel's face with a smile and brought him in for a deep kiss on the lips. It lasted until Cas felt flushed, starting to breathe hard.

"It's not like you need them," Dean said. The hunter's face was equally sheepish and devious when he finally pulled away, and Cas had to hide a blush.

Cas flopped back to Dean's side with a sigh, landing on his back. "Ok," he said. "Forgiven."

Cas looked at Dean's face when he'd calmed down, and even though it had only been a matter of seconds, the hunter's eyes were already closed again. And, somehow, Dean had managed to gather an even larger portion of the blankets.

Dean had gone still enough, that Cas was starting to wonder if he'd fallen asleep again.

"Dean?" Cas asked tentatively, and the edges of the hunter's lips turned up, if only slightly.

"Yeah, baby?" the hunter replied, his voice already sleepy.

Cas furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms. "I thought we were going to go to the beach today. It's our honeymoon, we're not supposed to stay in bed the whole time!"

Then, in a second, Dean's eyes were open again, and this time, he was tugging Cas into his arms, resting him against his bare chest.

"It's only been four hours, Cas. I need at least five" Dean whined, wrapping an arm across Cas's chest, finding the angel's left hand with his, and lacing their fingers together, letting the gold on both their wedding bands touch.

"Ok," Cas said in resignation, relaxing against Dean. Cas twiddled his thumbs. He counted the tiles on the ceiling. He even briefly considered sneaking out without Dean, though he felt guilty about the thought.

About ten minutes in, he heard Dean sigh through Cas's fidgeting.

"You really want to go now?" Dean asked finally. Cas turned to see the hunter staring down at him, already looking defeated and a little exasperated. The angel nodded enthusiastically. Dean leaned forward, giving Cas a small peck on his forehead.

"Ok, fine. Lead the way," he finally grunted, rolling out of bed, his feet thumping on the floor.

The condo shared a beach with the neighbors, but no one was bound to be up at this time of the morning, so when Dean tugged at the blankets, wrapping himself deep inside them and stumbled out the door pajama-clad and barefoot with messy hair, Cas didn't complain. He simply grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him enthusiastically toward the sound of the water, knowing he probably looked the same.

Their footsteps slowed as their feet moved from the hard stones of the walkway to the soft resistance of sand. Still, Cas held Dean's hand as they walked toward the water. When they were only a few feet away, Cas stopped, inhaling.

His hand tightened around his husband's as he took in the full effect of the sunrise. Orange and red bled in every direction across the water, rippling as the surface movement played with the light.

Cas took in every corner of it pretending it was his first time seeing nature's miracles and not like he'd been around at practically the time of their creation. But really, it didn't take much imagination. Because he'd never had the opportunity to enjoy it like this. Unfettered and unrestrained by duty and devotion.

"It's beautiful," he breathed, letting the warmth of the sun heat the tips of his skin.

"Yeah," Dean echoed the sentiment. Cas looked at Dean's wrinkled, blanket-mummified form. But the hunter wasn't looking at the sand, or the ocean, or the sunrise. His eyes were fixed on Cas and filled with awe and admiration. "Beautiful," he said quietly.

Cas blushed and smiled, sitting down. He pulled Dean down with him, laying the hunter's head in his lap as they both adjusted to get comfortable. After a moment, Cas's hand found its way into the hunter's hair, playing with it in slow patterns.

"Dean," he said quietly as he watched the sun continue to rise. "I love you."

He could feel Dean smile against his leg, though Cas could see that his eyes had closed again.

"Cas," said Dean in reply. "You can wake me up early any time."


End file.
